


Новый сезон

by Mey_Chan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Football, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Футбольное АУ. Однажды в футбольной команде провинциального северного городка появляется новый игрок - Джон Сноу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый сезон

Предисловие

Из тёплой духоты салона Джон вышел прямо в холодное утро Кроун Квин. Поёжился, приподнял воротник куртки, поправил лямку рюкзака на плече.

Двери с мягким шипением закрылись у него за спиной, и автобус поехал прочь, на стоянку.

Утро было очень условным, скорее — что-то среднее между утром и ночью. На востоке только-только загорался рассвет, небо едва начало светлеть. Пять часов утра, как и обещало расписание, он прибыл минута в минуту.

Название городка, облупившиеся серебристые буквы, торчало над крышей автовокзала. Джон обернулся — прямо через дорогу стоял куда более внушительный железнодорожный вокзал. 

Джон расправил плечи и поморщился: за ночь, пока автобус неторопливо ехал по Королевскому Тракту, он умудрился заснуть, скорчившись на сидении в три погибели, и теперь спину ломило. Наверное, так чувствуют себя старики с радикулитом, а Джону было всего восемнадцать. 

И он мог бы поехать на поезде, проспать нормально всю ночь, и приехать днём, а не под утро. Но под ледяным взглядом мачехи, которая ждала ответа на вопрос: брать билет на автобус или на экспресс вдвое дороже - он буркнул, что автобус его устроит, спасибо. 

Ничего, главное — он добрался и сейчас далеко от Кейтилин Старк.

Джон ухмыльнулся и снова бросил взгляд на восток, где, кажется, небо стало чуть ярче и где высилась огромная, в сотни лиг по обе стороны, Стена. Там, у самого её подножия, его ждал Найтуотч.

Общественный транспорт до города, конечно же, ещё не ходил, такси нигде не было видно, идея прикорнуть внутри автовокзала, как это сделали несколько пассажиров только что отъехавшего рейсового автобуса, не прельщала. 

Поэтому Джон застегнул куртку по самый подбородок, надел лямки рюкзака на оба плеча и бодро зашагал по дороге к Стене. К славному, как он надеялся, будущему.

1.  
— Да ты шутишь. 

— А в чём дело? — холодно спросил Джон.

Случайный попутчик Джона, сидящий напротив него за столиком придорожного кафе, оскалился в улыбке. Зубы у него были крупные, белые, а зелёные глаза хитро блестели из-под выпуклого лба. Слишком выпуклого, но у него и вся голова была карикатурно большой.

Странный человечек, будто персонаж из книжки или артхаусного фильма, натурально высмеял Джона, когда тот за стаканом дешёвого кофе рассказал о своих надеждах в клубе Найтуотча.

— Так, ни в чём… Вот думаю, разочаровать тебя или нет, уж больно ты светишься от счастья. — Карлик хитро улыбнулся и уткнулся в свой собственный стаканчик с кофе.

— Говорите уже как есть, — неприязненно сказал Джон: вся симпатия к остроумному соседу, который скрашивал нудную поездку, испарилась.

Карлик по имени Тирион высунул нос из чашки с кофе, быстро облизнул губы и произнёс скучающе:

— Джон, неужели ты ничего не узнавал про клуб, в который хочешь устроиться? Да, когда-то «Ночной Дозор» был гордостью Севера, да, и даже из Винтерфеллской команды туда перебирались игроки, но сейчас это занюханная команда, которая лет десять назад в последний раз выигрывала что-то? А, вспомнил! — Тирион хрюкнул и, к мрачному удовлетворению Джона, обрызгал напитком свой красно-жёлтый свитер. 

— Десять лет назад им как раз присудили техническое поражение, — с удовольствием продолжил рассказывать Тирион, оттирая пятна кофе с одежды. — Неужели ты не слышал про «Долгую ночь»? Ну и молодёжь пошла, не знать о таких вещах. «Дозорные» играли товарищеский матч с командой Скагоса. Сыграли до середины второго тайма, и результат был не в пользу Скагоса. А в середине тайма болельщик «Дозора» швырнул на поле петарду и ранил защитника «единорогов». Матч остановили, «единорога» отправили в больницу. 

— Дьявол, — пробормотал Джон и поморщился. — Но такое случается, и как?..

— А так, что после матча, когда стало ясно, что команде Скагоса могут присудить техническую победу, фанаты «Дозора» совсем взбесились и пошли бить машины — ну, знаешь, такие маленькие фанатские радости. А ещё чуть позже наткнулись на футболиста-скагосца, который зачем-то выбрался в город из гостиницы. 

Тирион сделал драматическую паузу, поиграл бровями и тут же шумно отхлебнул кофе из стаканчика, сведя на нет весь эффект.

— И что? Избили до полусмерти? — нетерпеливо спросил Джон. 

— До полной смерти, — с ухмылкой ответил Тирион. — Фанаты «Дозора» всегда славились, эм, темпераментом, но в тот раз то ли им так повезло, то ли решили показать себя во всей красе. Ты почитай как-нибудь об "Одичалых", Джон, расширь кругозор. После этого клубу Найтвотча запретили участвовать в любых матчах на восемь лет, и команда совсем захирела, все хорошие игроки поразъезжались. Сейчас команда вольна участвовать где угодно, но нет команды — так, одно название. Ты был когда-нибудь в Найтуотче? Забирался на Стену?   
Джон покачал головой, слишком шокированный историей о фанатах.

— Н-нет, ни разу.

— А ведь близко живёшь, неужто Старк не возил посмотреть на главную красу Севера? Хотя там не на что смотреть — хилый туристический городишко, оживает только к концу весны, когда температура поднимается до совместимой с жизнью отметки, и зимний снег сменяется летним. Безработица, никаких тебе развлечений, никаких достопримечательностей, кроме Стены, Чёрного замка и славного боевого прошлого этого места. И команды, золотые дни которой давно уже позади. Вот куда ты едешь, Джон, вот где надеешься подняться до самых высот.

Тирион развёл маленькими кривыми ручками, словно рисуя в конце своей речи два вензеля. и издевательски выпятил губы. Но увидел, какое впечатление произвёли его слова на Джона, и переменился в лице.

— Послушай, я говорю это к тому, что…

— А давайте вы просто оставите меня в покое? — отрезал Джон и встал, едва не опрокинув собственный недопитый чай.  
Карлик что-то крикнул ему вслед, но Джон, не оборачиваясь, пошёл к автобусу.

Тирион сел перед самой отправкой автобуса, пытался разговорить Джона, травил смешные байки, но Джон молчал. А на следующей станции, около полуночи, Тирион вышел. Через стекло было видно, как он ловит такси, садится — и пропадает из жизни Джона.

Именно о сказанных в кафе словах думал Джон, отмеряя шагами фут за футом, милю за милей, а вокруг всё наливалось оранжевыми рассветными лучами, и Стена становилась всё ближе.

 

На первую тренировку он опоздал: прилёг в гостинице на заправленную кровать передохнуть пару часов и не услышал звук будильника на мобильном. Потом перед выходом вспомнил, что не звонил ещё Роббу узнать, как здоровье Брана. Потом перерывал багаж, чтобы найти документы для вступления в клуб. 

Потом он занимался оформлением, потом вспомнил, что даже в душ не успел сходить, и решил сходить в душ при раздевалке.  
Когда Джон, весь взмыленный, с мокрой после душа головой, снова вышел в раздевалку, на ходу обёртывая полотенце вокруг бедёр, там уже стоял лысеватый мужчина с неприятным выражением не лице. Джиор Мормонт, президент клуба «Ночной Дозор», проинструктировал Джона, и он вспомнил имя: Аллисер Торне, тренер. 

— Для игрока из Винтерфелла опоздание на тренировку норма? — холодно спросил он, перебивая извинения Джона. — У нас привыкай приходить вовремя…

— Но я только с автобуса…

— …или проваливай в свой Винтерфелл.

Джон закрыл рот и, внутренне кипя, кивнул. 

— Хорошо, сэр, больше не повторится. 

Тот выдал ему чёрно-белую форму — швырнул на лавку, — и вышел, велев поторопиться.

Джон вздохнул и стал одеваться. Форма пришлась впору, и когда он надел её, то испытал странное чувство. Наверное, это был… страх. Страх того, что он поступил неправильно, что зря бросил всё то, чего достиг в Винтерфелле, и друзей, и… и оставил Робба, которому сейчас, когда с Браном случилось такое, нужна поддержка.

Даже воспоминания о холодном взгляде мачехи не могли перебить ощущения, что он совершил непоправимую ошибку. И тут ещё в памяти снова всплыли слова Тириона. От ужаса перехватило горло, глаза защипало. Джон не выдержал и стукнул кулаком по металлической двери шкафчика. 

Звук получился очень громким. Боль отрезвила Джона, он заморгал и отступил, тряся рукой. 

И тут снова послышались шаги, и Аллисер Торне опять заглянул внутрь. От его холодного взгляда по спине Джона пробежал морозец, но волнение ушло. Уступив место панике.

— Сколько вас ещё ждать, лорд Сноу? — холодно поинтересовался он.

— Почему «лорд»? — оторопел Джон.

— Ваш отец — лорд, и вы сами явно ждёте, что все вокруг будут кланяться и смотреть сквозь пальцы на то, что звезда «Винтерфелла» опаздывает, портит имущество клуба…

— Извините, я случайно шкафчик задел, — пробормотал Джон. Ни оправдываться, ни препираться с тренером-язвой ему не хотелось, настроение уже было хуже некуда. 

На стадионе оно не улучшилось. Мало того, что погода выдалась пасмурная, вот-вот дождь пойдёт, сами игроки тоже не вызвали у Джона энтузиазма. 

В основном это были ровесники Джона, немногим старше или младше него, и они так бестолково гоняли по полю мяч, что без слёз не взглянуть.

Один из парней, невысокий и с оттопыренными ушами, перехватил взгляд Джона и нахмурился. В следующий момент его сбил с ног другой — высоченный, массивный, с толстой шеей и красным лицом.

Джон рассмеялся и принялся разминаться. 

2.  
Темнело здесь поздно, и Джон решил прогуляться, чтобы не торчать в номере. Мормонт обещал помочь с жильём, чтобы Джону не платить за гостиницу, только и номер обходился в сущие гроши. Джон был единственным постояльцем, хозяин разве что пылинки с него не сдувал и по утрам кормил бесплатным завтраком. И всё же сидеть в гостинице и смотреть телевизор было невыносимо скучно, потому Джон решил пройтись. 

На улице было уже не так тепло, как днём. Со стороны Стены тянуло холодом, Джон мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за то, что не захватил куртку. Он прошёлся по главной улице Найтуотча, зашёл в парочку сувенирных магазинов, где его приняли за туриста и попытались всучить в одном — костяную фигурку мамонта, в другом — сувенирный меч с головой волка на рукояти и странными разводами по клинку, уверяя, что это за малым не валирийская сталь. закончилось всё покупкой булочки в виде лютоволка, которые пекли в том же сувенирном магазине. Джон сидел около витрины, глядя на улицу, медленно погружающуюся в темноту, и ел тёплую сдобную булочку с корицей и орешками, запивая чёрным кофе. 

Очень полный мальчик, сын хозяина магазина, попытался разговорить его, узнать, откуда он приехал и надолго ли, и Джон кое-как отвязался от него. Напоследок, уходя, он купил ещё пять булочек и, стоя у кассы и глядя, как мальчик своими упитанными пальцами складывает их в хрустящий бумажный пакет, с тоской думал о том, что сейчас придётся снова выходить на холод.  
Однако после уютного магазинчика и уличная промозглость ощущалась уже не так остро. Джон шёл, прижимая к себе пакет с с тёплыми булочками и перебирая воспоминания прошедшего дня.

Всё было так, как говорил Тирион: основной состав «Дозора» составляли никудышные игроки — или подростки-ровесники Джона, или мужчины в возрасте, заставшие, как подозревал Джон, и пик славы клуба, и его позорное падение.   
Их было бы даже жаль, но куда больше Джону было жалко себя. Он бросил всё в надежде на лучшую команду, а получил в итоге, видимо, худшую в мире. Хотя в каком-нибудь южном королевстве в Эссосе, каком-нибудь Миэрине или Кварте — или Ваэс Дотраке — наверняка найдётся равная по умению команда. Но проверять это он точно не собирался, хватит и «Ночного Дозора» с его игроками-неумехами и злющим тренером, который почти ничему не учил, но вдоволь издевался над игроками.  
Вынырнув из размышлений, Джон понял неожиданно для себя, что не узнаёт здания вокруг.

— Отлично, заблудился в городе среди трёх домов, — пробормотал он. 

Тут он заметил весёлую компанию, вывернувшую из-за угла: девушку и двоих мужчин. Первый вполголоса пел какую-то песню, а тот, что помоложе, ссорился с девушкой.

Вернее, она что-то выговаривала ему злым тоном, а он отвечал со смехом, поддразнивал её. Возможно, такое было в порядке вещей между ними, раз их спутник не обращал на ссору никакого внимания.

Джон прочистил горло: меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось влезать в разборки местных, но он устал и мечтал поскорее добраться до гостиницы.

— Простите, — сказал он, делая шаг навстречу троице, когда они поравнялись с ним.

Девушка и парень замолчали, и только мужчина, у которого Джон разглядел в сумерках длинную бороду, продолжал мурлыкать себе под нос.

— Простите, — повторил Джон, — вы не подскажете, как пройти в гостиницу «Трехглазый ворон»?

Парень подался вперёд и спросил вкрадчиво:

— Ты приезжий? Откуда — с юга, с севера? 

Он был почти на голову выше Джона, а девушка — почти на голову ниже, но она с силой толкнула парня и прикрикнула на него:

— Отвали, Стир. — Потом она обратилась к Джону: — Ты далековато зашёл. Дойди до септы на главной площади и ориентируйся по ней — иди в сторону Стены, через несколько кварталов и будет твоя гостиница. 

— Я первый день в Найтуотче, — беспомощно сказал Джон.

Девушка вздохнула.

— Ладно, я провожу тебя. Ждите меня в «Трёхглазом вороне».

— Опасно идти с незнакомым человеком ночью, Игритт, — с еле различимой в темноте ухмылкой сказал Стир.

— Это с тобой опасно гулять по ночам, — огрызнулась она.

— Пусть идёт, а то парень и правда заблудится, — неожиданно прогудел бородатый, прервав свою песню. — Игритт за себя может постоять, да и тебя, парень, — он указал пальцем на Джона, едва не ткнув его в грудь, — я запомнил.

Судя по всему, он был навеселе, и если сам Джон с трудом мог разглядеть что-то в вечернем полумраке, то бородач не видел толком и подавно. Но прозвучало внушительно, да и ростом бородач был даже немного выше Стира.

— Спасибо, — зачем-то сказал Джон, а Игритт уже пошла, бросив на ходу:

— Давай, за мной. 

За спиной Джона чему-то засмеялся Стир.

— Спасибо большое, что помогаешь. 

— Не за что, — бросила Игритт. — Надо же создавать репутацию среди туристов, что мы все гостеприимные и помогаем туристам в беде.

— Я очень похож на приезжего? — спросил Джон, чтобы поддержать разговор.

Игритт фыркнула.

— А зачем местному гостиница? И у нас никто не теряется в собственном городе. В следующий раз заплутаешь — ориентируйся по Стене, её видно из любой точки города.

— Ясно, — пробормотал Джон.

— Надолго к нам? — спросила Игритт равнодушно, шагая чуть впереди. 

— Как получится, — уклончиво ответил Джон. — Если с работой всё выгорит, то, может, и надолго.

Игритт наконец удостоила его взглядом.

— К нам — работать? Откуда ты?

— Из Винтерфелла.

Игритт фыркнула.

— Из Винтерфелла приехал к нам устраиваться на работу? Серьёзно? Кем?

— Угу, серьёзно, — пробормотал Джон. Говорить ей, что он футболист, не хотелось: решит ещё, что он рисуется. — Есть тут одно дело.

Так, за лёгким разговором, они добрались до гостиницы. Игритт махнул рукой в сторону здания:

— Довела, можешь не благодарить. Кстати, я до сих пор не знаю, как тебя зовут. 

— Я Джон, а твоё имя я знаю — Игритт. Ты не хотела бы… кофе попить со мной? — спросил Джон, запинаясь. Ужасно не хотелось возвращаться в пустой номер, и спать уже не так тянуло.

— К тебе в номер? — Игритт приподняла бровь. При свете от фонарей у гостиницы Джон наконец-то смог разглядеть её: симпатичная девушка, пусть вся в конопушках и рыжая, и волосы взъерошены. Собственно, Джон совсем не против был и в номер её пригласить, но девушка могла испугаться его напористости и наглости.

— Нет! — быстро ответил Джон. — Ну, то есть… вообще попить кофе? У меня булочки есть. — Он огляделся вокруг и указал на скамейку перед зданием. — Вот, присядь здесь, пожалуйста, я сейчас принесу, если не хочешь заходить…

Быстро, чтобы Игритт не успела возразить, Джон сунул ей в руки пакет с булочками, а сам поспешил в гостиницу, в бар на первом этаже.

Когда он выскочил с горячим кофе на улицу, Игритт уже не было. На лавочке лежал только одинокий пакет с булочками.  
Джон вздохнул, огляделся: нет, не видно ничего. Девушка не попрощалась, ничего не сказала и просто ушла, будто он предложил ей что-нибудь страшное. "Что же она такая дикая", — подумал он с досадой.

3.  
Парня с оттопыренными ушами звали Пип, а того, что с толстой шеей — Гренн. Ещё Джон выделил для себя Халдера — парня явно младше Джона, но высокого, мускулистого и с потенциалом, Раста — который играл так же грязно, как и неумело, Тоддера — невысокого уродливого мальчишку, чем-то неуловимо похожего на лягушку, и Аллбета — долговязого подростка, за прыщами которого трудно было разглядеть, есть ли ему уже восемнадцать. 

Они держались вместе и играли слаженно — насколько можно назвать слаженной такую беспомощную игру.

Аллисер Торне почти не тренировал их, только покрикивал и называл бездарями. Несмотря на то, что Джон не мог не согласиться с ним, он не мог понять, зачем ребята терпят его. Особенно им досталось, когда он поставил их играть против «стариков» — футболистов в возрасте, которые давно закончили карьеру и приходили, похоже, только поразмяться. Но даже они с лёгкостью уделали мальчишек. Джон пришёл на тренировку позже — заходил к Мормонту утрясти пару вопросов по его переводу в клуб Найтуотча — и потому не участвовал, а только наблюдал бесславное окончание игры.

Когда Торне начал распекать подопечных за проигрыш, Джон не выдержал.

— Вы не назначили им пенальти, а они могли бы забить, — сказал он. 

— Они не забили бы даже в пустые ворота, — усмехнулся Торне. — Но в следующий раз я назначу тебя судьёй, лорд Сноу. Не знаю, насколько ты толковый игрок, но языком молоть умеешь.

— Я и играть умею, — холодно ответил Джон и добавил, не выдержав. — В отличие от остальных ваших игроков.  
Аллисер Торне смерил Джона презрительным взглядом.

— Тогда нам всем очень повезло, лорд Сноу, что вы снизошли до нас. Будьте так любезны, продемонстрируйте нам свои высочайшие умения. Пип, Гренн, Раст — будете играть против господина Сноу. Да, втроём против одного. Лорд Сноу слишком хорош с мячом, чтобы остальные игроки путались у него под ногами.

Джон насупился, но не нашёл что ответить. 

— Игра до трёх забитых голов. Проигравший бежит десять кругов вокруг стадиона, — продолжал Алиссер Торне.

Их поставили друг против друга, дали мяч.

Сказать, что играть против них было легко — значит ничего не сказать. Все трое только мешали друг другу, толпясь вокруг Джона. Кажется, Гренн даже заехал Пипу по ноге, когда пытался загородить Джону дорогу к их воротам.

Первый гол он забил играючи, даже сам удивился такой лёгкости. Так же запросто он защитил свои ворота от неуклюжей попытки Пипа забить ему, сделал второй гол.

Над третьим пришлось потрудиться, потому что к этому времени неумехи наконец-то собрались и более-менее поняли, как играть против Джона в команде. Пока двое теснили его, не давая продвинуться и пытаясь отнять мяч, третий ждал у ворот. И он даже не понял, когда Джон, извернувшись, обошёл обоих защитников и забил в угол. 

Когда Аллисер Торне велел взмокшим и злым Пипу, Грену и Расту приготовиться к небольшому марафону, Джон впервые почувствовал себя лучше с тех пор, как приехал в Найтуотч. И даже бешеные взгляды, которые кидали в его сторону проигравшие мальчишки, не портили его прекрасное настроение. 

 

Вывеска была вся обшарпанная, но удивительным образом её убогость казалась задуманной и работала на настроение. Птица с двумя, потому что в профиль, приблизительно красными глазами раскинула крылья над надписью с почти нечитаемым шрифтом, и только по ней Джон догадался, что попал в нужное место.

Он взялся за большое металлическое кольцо, служившее ручкой, потянул на себя тяжёлую скрипучую дверь.

Внутри "Трёхглазый ворон" оказался на удивление приличным баром — полутёмным, но уютным, и даже запах сигарет и перегара воспринимался по-особенному. А может, дело было в Игритт, которая сидела за стойкой бара. Джон сразу узнал её по копне рыжих волос и замялся на пороге.

В углу за сдвинутыми вместе столиками сидела какая-то весёлая компания и горланила песню, остальные столики занимали тихие мужчины средних лет с помятыми лицами. Игритт среди всего этого казалась лишней - её так и хотелось защитить от всех, забрать отсюда и повести снова гулять по ночному Найтуотчу.

Рослый широкоплечий бармен с густой рыжей бородой что-то сказал ей, наклонившись, и Джон напрягся - наверняка ведь нагрубил. Но Игритт лишь рассмеялась и подала ему пустую кружку, а он с усмешкой вернул её - уже полную.  
Джон прошёл к стойке и уселся рядом с Игритт. Прочистив горло, позвал бармена.

Тот обернулся, окинул Джона быстрым, но внимательным взглядом, и сразу предложил:

— Пива?

— Да я бы эля выпил, — сказал Джон, но бородач махнул рукой и сказал доверительно и добродушно:

— Бери пиво.

— Хорошо, - пробормотал Джон. До него только дошло, что с этим человеком гуляла Игритт в тот день, когда он заблудился в трёх домах Найтуотча.

— Меня искал, что ли?

Сама Игритт смотрела на Джона, подперев веснушчатой рукой голову, и улыбалась. Джона это подбодрило.

— Не только, — сказал он. — Искал, где бы вечер провести.

— Тогда ты попал в нужное место. Только не проси у Тормунда эль — у него, кроме пива, нет ничего, зато он варит его сам, и пиво хорошее. Как тебе вообще у нас?

Приняв у Тормунда кружку с тёмным пивом, от которого шёл ядрёный запах и поблагодарив его, Джон осторожно отпил. На его вкус, было крепковато, но неплохо.

— Да так... — ответил он, вспомнив свой матч против горе-футболистов. - Какой у вас тихий городок по вечерам.

— Это потому что давно не было футбольных матчей, в такие ночи весь город раньше на ушах стоял, — улыбнулась Игритт.

Джон не смог улыбнуться ей в ответ: рассказ Тириона о диких фанатах Найтуотча в его памяти был ещё слишком ярким. Он подумал, что уж лучше такие — тихие и спокойные ночи, чем погромы и увечья людей, оказавшихся на пути разъярённых фанатов.

— Так где ты работаешь... и как тебя зовут, раз уж мы встретились второй раз, — спросила Игритт, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
Джон замялся, придумывая, как бы обойти её вопрос. За него ответил другой.

— Игритт, ты что, с первого взгляда не признала "ворону"? Это же Сноу, бывший игрок "Винтерфелла", который зачем-то перебрался к нам.

Голос был снисходительный, тон глумливый, и принадлежал он высокому бритоголовому мужчине под тридцать с удивительно светлыми, почти невидимыми бровями. Голый череп и лицо покрывали длинные безобразные шрамы, но мужчину, судя по его виду и поведению, они совершенно не волновали.

"Воронами" иногда называли игроков Найтуотча за чёрную форму - и шарфики болельщиков на старых фото тоже были чёрные.

— С чего ты взял, Стир? — спросила Игритт, нахмурившись, перевела взгляд на смущённого Джона.

— То есть откуда я знаю? Да ну, Игритт, уж ты, как настоящая фанатка, должна была знать последние новости, — ответил Стир без улыбки, но прищуренные глаза придавали его лицу издевательский вид.

Кровь прилила к лицу Джона. Фанатка? Весь вид Игритт противоречил истории Тириона о диких фанатах "Дозора", но ведь тогда, десять лет назад, ей и было-то всего ничего, в том ужасе она не участвовала. И всё же он чувствовал досаду. У Джона было стойкое предубеждение против фанаток — после игры в Винтерфельской команды, когда толпы девочек визжали при виде Робба и караулили его около стадиона, а другие выстраивались в очередь у спальни Теона Грейджоя, друга Робба, которого Нэд в своё время силком перетащил из Пайка в Винтерфелл. У самого Джона тоже была парочка фанаток — таких же застенчивых и молчаливых, как он, и один раз они даже набрались смелости сфотографироваться с ним. Джон видел потом эту фотку в соцсети, в блоге одной из них - три смущённых подростка с красными от вспышки глазами - в сопровождения комментария, какой он горячий, и какая сексуальная у него задница. После этого Джон старался с поклонницами дела не иметь.

И надо же было случиться такому, чтобы приглянувшаяся ему девушка оказалась футбольной фанаткой!

Вид у самой Игритт тоже не был слишком радостный.

— Ты правда футболист? — спросила она. Джон повертел в руках кружку с пивом, прежде чем мрачно признался:

— Да, я теперь играю в вашей команде.

Рядом с ним оглушительно опустилась на стойку кружка, и Тормунд проревел:

— Да у нас тут новый "дозорный" Сноу! Выпивка за счёт заведения, парень!

Сразу после этого Джона окружили все находящиеся в баре люди, каждый посчитал своим долгом пожать ему руку и потрепать по плечу, и велел Тормунду налить парню.

Только Стир с неприятной усмешкой наблюдал за ним, да Игритт отсела подальше от столпотворения, оказавшись почти рядом с ним. Краем зрения Джон замечал, как Стир что-то говорит на ухо Игритт, а та лишь кивает, потягивая своё пиво.

Спустя час Джон, одурев от выпитого, похлопываний-объятий и добрых напутствий, решил выйти на улицу глотнуть свежего воздуха. На крыльце он едва не сшиб кого-то, пробормотал извинение и только потом разглядел Игритт.  
Она стояла с сигаретой напротив Стира и курила — то есть до того, как на неё налетел Джон. 

— Прости, — снова пробормотал Джон.

— Да ладно, — криво улыбнулась она. — Ты не слишком набрался, Джон Сноу? Как завтра на тренировку пойдёшь, чемпион?

— А я не пойду, — отчаянно ответил Джон.

Стир коротко хохотнул, но Игритт осталась спокойной.

— Вот как, — только и сказала она.

Джон почувствовал вдруг такую усталость, какой не было со времён игры в Винтерфелле. И ему срочно нужно было кому-то об этом рассказать.

— Пойдём, — сказал он, беря Игритт за локоть, и повлёк прочь от бара. Стир что-то говорил вслед, но Джон не обращал внимания. Игритт, не сопротивляясь, шла с ним и даже, вырвав локоть из его неловких пьяных пальцев, взяла под руку - видимо, чтобы он не шатался

— Понимаешь, — начал Джон, когда они достаточно отошли от бара, — он всегда был на первых ролях. Он и Теон, его дружок. А потом, если бы Теон вернулся в свой Пайк, а Робб решил уйти или перебраться в другую команду, уже подрос бы Бран... когда он поправится, я очень хочу, чтобы он поправился! И когда он поправится, уже он будет игроком номер один, а я всегда буду на невыгодной позиции, всегда в тени Старков... 

Обычно Джон редко откровенничал с кем-нибудь, будь то Робб или Арья, младшая сестра, или даже отец. Но выпивка развязала ему язык, а ещё Игритт понимающе молчала рядом, поэтому Джона понесло.

Он рассказал ей про команду Винтерфелла — отличную команду, в которой он никогда не смог бы реализовать себя. Про мачеху, которая после отъезда отца и травмы Брана в том проклятом юношеском матче с Ланнистерами сделала жизнь Джона невыносимой. Про решение приехать в Найтуотч и разочарование от того, в каком состоянии он нашёл некогда знаменитый клуб. Про отмороженных фанатов-«Одичалых», из-за которых это и произошло.

Когда Джон в красках живописал, как «Одичалые» устраивали погромы и калечили людей, Игритт вдруг выдернула руку и остановилась. Джон в недоумении обернулся.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, Джон Сноу, — сказала она с неожиданной злостью. 

Джон наморщил лоб.

— Никого не убивали? — спросил он наугад.

— Это были другие — те, кто устраивал погром. Ни Тормунд, ни все те, кто бывает в баре, в этом не участвовали! Как ты вообще можешь говорить о них такое после того, как пил с ними и обнимался! 

В голове Джона, заполненной пьяной мутью, быстро-быстро забегали мысли. Те люди, которые радовались его приезду и желали успехов — те самые фанаты? Большинство из них было вдвое старше Джона, и по возрасту они вполне могли быть участниками тех событий, но…

— Но как же так, ведь Тирион говорил?..

— И твой Тирион ничего не знает, — отрезала Игритт. — Просто всем так было легче — не расследовать убийство, а свалить на нас!

— Вас, — тупо повторил Джон и опомнился: — Стой, так ты тоже «Одичалая»?

— Мы — «Дикие», — поправила она. — «Одичалыми» нас назвали газетчики после той истории. Они не стали разбираться, что это сделали другие… Иные. Но ты, конечно, можешь верить им, а не мне. 

Она резко развернулась и пошла прочь. А Джон остался стоять, поражённый вспышкой её гнева. Потом в его пьяной голове появилась мысль; «Я заблужусь без неё!» 

Но тут Джон заметил Стену — огромную, будто нависающую над городом и укрывающую его от разных напастей — и ему стало спокойнее.

Спустя пять минут он уже был около гостиницы. Зашёл, почти без проблем поднялся по лестнице в свой номер, там завалился на постель как был, в одежде, и уснул. 

4.  
После тренировки Джон долго стоял в душе под горячими струями, чувствуя, как вода понемногу приводит его в чувство. Потом повернул выключатель на холодную воду и, морщась, направил душ на лодыжку. 

Вчера, когда в очередной тренировочной игре он был с мячом уже почти у ворот, Пип подсёк его, упав и скользнув по траве. Он так технично сделал это, что Джон невольно почувствовал к нему уважение — ровно до тех пор, пока нога не запульсировала болью.

Кожа онемела, Джон выключил воду и мрачно уставился на огромный синяк. Когда он, хромая, подошёл к Аллисеру Торне и рассказал о том, что случилось, тот лишь ответил с мерзкой усмешкой, что, возможно, лорд Сноу просто не умеет играть, вот и подскользнулся на ровном месте.

После пьяного разговора с Игритт это была уже вторая серьёзная неприятность, и Джон всё больше склонялся к мысли бросить всё и вернуться в Винтерфелл. Пусть Теон замучает насмешками, а Робб — сочувствием, но они, по крайней мере, свои. 

Когда он вышел из душа, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли в Найтуотче аптека, и надеясь, что там найдётся хоть какая-то мазь против отёков, то не сразу заметил мальчишек, что стояли посреди раздевалки: Пип, Гренн, Раст, Тоддер и Халдер. Лица у них были решительные, и Джону стало немного не по себе.

— Что нужно?

— Поговорить, — сказал Пип, делая шаг вперёд. — Спросить кое о чём, лорд Сноу.

Джон нахмурился.

— Дай пройти, — сказал он и протянул руку, чтобы оттолкнуть Пипа. Гренн перехватил его запястье, вторую руку сжал Раст, Тоддер подскочил сзади и сдавил шею. Халдер встал у двери. 

Они сделали это быстро и ловко — совсем не так, как играли в футбол. Джон играл лучше них, а вот в драках и подлых приёмах явно был ниже на несколько уровней.

— Совсем охренели? — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно, без страха.

— А что такое? — оскалился Пип. — Ты же крутой, легко нас всех размажешь по полу, правда? 

— Я вам что-то сделал? 

Пип переглянулся с остальными.

— Ты — нам? Да ничего, совсем ничего. Кроме того, что ходишь тут с таким видом, будто все тебе должны. Будто ты где говно унюхал своим лордским носом. 

Не будь Джон так напуган, он бы закатил глаза. У окружающих явно был какой-то пунктик на титуле отца. И ладно бы это имело какое-то значение, как в прежние времена, но сейчас это был пустой звук, от которого Джону не было никакого толка. Как и от богатства отца — в конце концов, он собирался всего добиться сам. 

— А ещё Пипа батя отпиздил за то, что он тебя сбил, он как раз на стадионе за вами смотрел и увидел, — пробасил Гренн. 

— Но я-то здесь при чём? — удивился Джон. — Я не просил меня по ногам бить. 

Уши у Пипа покраснели, и он бросил зло:

— Это здесь ни при чём! 

— Давайте быстрее уже, — нервно сказал Халдер, придерживая дверь. 

Пип кивнул.

— Так вот, я хотел задать вопрос тебе, лорд Сноу. Тебе какую коленку ломать, левую или правую?

— А не пошёл бы ты! — заорал Джон. 

За дверью послышался какой-то шум, Тоддер попытался зажать Джону рот, но Джон впился зубами в его пальцы, а потом ударил назад головой. Судя по захлебнувшемуся визгу Тоддера, удар пришёлся точно в лицо. 

— Что там происходит? — требовательно спросили за дверью. Халдер не придумал ничего лучше, чем подпереть её плечом. Джон лягнул Пипа, тот увернулся, а вот Гренн — нет. Джон от души заехал ему по колену в качестве мести за свою несостоявшуюся травму, а потом, наполовину освободившись, сцепился с Растом. Пип пытался оторвать его от товарища, ухватив за волосы. 

В этот момент их всех и застал Аллисер Торне, у которого было куда больше силы, чем у перепуганного Халдера.

— Что происходит? — повторил он свой вопрос.

— Сноу на нас напал, — гнусаво сказал Тоддер, размазывая по лицу кровь и сопли.

— Это вы напали! Вы хотели сломать мне ногу! — возмутился Джон. 

Аллисер Торне усмехнулся, глядя на растрёпанных ребят, которые с трудом поднимались с пола.

— Но могучий лорд Сноу раскидал всех?

— Именно так, — чуть не ответил Джон, но что-то его остановило: то ли ухмылка Торне, то ли злые и одновременно отчаянные взгляды ребят.

Когда все поднялись и привели в порядок изгвазданную одежду, Торне велел:

— Вон отсюда, — а Джону жестом велел притормозить.

Джон послушно встал перед ним.

Торне, прищурившись, уставился на него. Почёсывая щетинистый седой подбородок, он просто стоял и молча разглядывал Джона, как какую-то диковинку.

— Что вы сделаете с ними? — наконец не выдержал Джон. — Они собирались сломать мне колено!

— И тогда, без сомнения, я лишился бы очень ценного игрока. Какое горе, — ответил Аллисер Торне без улыбки.

— Не знаю, как насчёт ценного, а игрока бы лишились, — огрызнулся Джон.

Взгляд Аллисера Торне стал ледяным.

— О нет, вы знаете себе цену, лорд Сноу.

Джон почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его щекам.

— Что вы с ними сделаете? — снова спросил он, только теперь тише.

— Меня сейчас больше волнует, как мне быть с вами, лорд Сноу, наш самый ценный игрок. Вы опаздываете на тренировки, позволяете себе напиваться перед игрой, постоянно провоцируете других игроков, — Торне снова почесал подбородок и добавил почти задумчиво: — Если тебе так хочется, чтобы их наказали, так пойди и поплачься Мормонту. Заодно и на меня можешь пожаловаться, потому что я и пальцем не шевельну. 

С этими словами он развернулся и вышел, оставив возмущённого Джона в одиночестве.

Джон и в самом деле отправился к Мормонту, но не рассказывать об отморозках в своей команде, а сообщить, что уходит из клуба. На лестнице он едва не сшиб какого-то ребёнка, и понял ошибку, лишь когда вслед ему раздался отборный мат.

Потрясённый Джон обернулся.

— Тирион?

— К твоим услугам, сукин ты сын, — прокряхтел карлик, потирая бок. — Тебе не страшно, что человека зашибёшь и не заметишь?

— Прости, я… Мне нужен Мормонт, я занят, мне срочно…

— Нету его, только что уехал, — ответил Тирион. И добавил мягко, глядя на расстроенного Джона: — Я перекусить, приглашаю составить мне компанию.

 

— Ты был прав, прав во всём! — горячо повторял Джон с набитым ртом. — Они тут все какие-то дикие и нихрена не умеют играть! 

Тирион, против обыкновения, лишь молчал, попивая свой кофе, и слушал. А когда Джон излил своё возмущение, спросил негромко:

— Говоришь, они тебе завидуют?

— Да! 

Тирион цокнул языком, покачал головой.

— Я вот тоже тебе завидую, Джон. У тебя две длинные ноги, а у меня так, — он повернулся на стуле, чтобы было видно его короткие кривые ножки. — А я ведь мечтал стал великим футболистом, каким был отец, а особенно — таким, как мой брат Джейме. Ты видел Джейме Ланнистера? Он не только звезда гламура и светских хроник — не читай эти грязные журнальчики, мальчик мой. Джейме ещё и первоклассный игрок.

— Ты Ланнистер? — удивился Джон.

Тирион рассмеялся, болтая кривыми ногами.

— Да ты совсем ничего не знаешь, Джон. Приятно познакомиться, я — Тирион Ланнистер, сын Тайвина Ланнистера. А ты — Джон Сноу, сын Неда Старка. Кстати, раз уж зашла речь про наших отцов — по-дружески прошу: посоветуй отцу не копать под моего, ладно? Твой папа почему-то вбил себе в голову, что «Ланнистерские Львы» химичат с трансфером и берут себе откаты, да ты и сам знаешь. Или не знаешь? Так вот, понимаешь, за такие вещи команду обычно лишают права участвовать в кубках, и моему папе не очень нравится обвинение его в таких вещах… Ладно, Джон, не надо на меня так смотреть, я всю понял. Главное, что я предупредил, и совесть моя отныне чиста. Так вот, возвращаясь к зависти… Как думаешь, почему они завидуют тебе?

Официантка поставила перед Джоном тарелку с бифштексом. Тирион послал ей воздушный поцелуй.

— Спасибо, красавица. И ещё вина какого-нибудь нам принеси — лучшего, что у вас есть. Бутылки хватит.

— Потому что они бездари, а я нет, — медленно произнёс Джон. 

Тирион удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Правильно, тебя ведь учил сам Родрик Кассель, у тебя были все условия. Наверное, он мог бы научить играть даже лютоволка. А все эти мальчишки — они учились сами, друг с другом, а ещё по матчам, которые смотрели их отцы, когда не били их. Ты видел, в чём эти мальчики играют? В бутсах, Джон, в которых ещё их прадеды гоняли мяч… или головы побеждённых великанов в век Долгой ночи — такая фамильная реликвия, знаешь. И тут приезжаешь ты, весь блестишь и переливаешься, легко закатываешь их в газон, унижаешь перед их родителями, которые приходят посмотреть, как там играется их чадам.  
Тирион сделал паузу, чтобы рассыпаться в благодарностях и комплиментах официантке, которая принесла вино и пару бокалов. Джон молча жевал свой бифштекс.

— Не стоит гордиться тем, что играешь лучше этой уличной шпаны, Джон, у этой гордости дерьмовый вкус… — Тирион отпил вина из своего бокала, и лицо его приняло мечтательный вид. — Знаешь, а я ведь помню чемпионат Севера, который проходил, ты не поверишь — в Найтуотче. На улицах было не протолкнуться, в гостиницах ни одного свободного места! Если ты не Ланнистер, конечно. С прилавков сувенирных магазинов сметали всё подчистую, Стена ощетинивалась фотоаппаратами и позирующими туристами. Славное было время, Джон, я ещё застал его, а ты уже нет. Поэтому ты вряд ли поймёшь отцов, которые пинками загоняют своих сопливых детишек в футбольный клуб в надежде, что старые добрые времена вернутся… И вряд ли поймёшь мальчишек, которые вместо того, чтобы торчать в подворотне, гоняют мяч — плохо, неумело, но уж как могут. Что им ещё остаётся в этой ледяной дыре? А теперь ты и это у них отобрал. Вина, Джон? Хорошее, правда.

— Н-нет, — только и ответил Джон, ошалевший от суровой отповеди Тириона. — Слушай, а что ты тут желаешь? То отговаривал меня, теперь вот это. Тебе нравится надо мной издеваться, что ли?

Тирион протестующе замахал маленькими руками.

— Нет-нет, Джон, успокойся. Я занимаюсь добычей игроков для «Ланнистерских Львов». Вообще-то я веду много дел команды, но сейчас приехал, — он сделал маленькую паузу, — по твою душу.

Растерянный Джон сам себе налил вина и осушил бокал одним глотком.

— Тогда зачем ты передо мной сейчас вот это вот всё устроил?

Тирион развёл руками.

— Я же говорил, я помню этот городок в его лучшие годы. Да и жалко мне Старого Медведя, он всё надеется, что «Дозор» когда-нибудь победит в кубке Вестероса. Ты мог бы стать его шансом… В теории, конечно.

— Старый Медведь? 

Тирион улыбнулся.

— Это прозвище Мормонта — «Медведь» с давних времён. Когда-то он был отличным вратарём — великим вратарём команды Найтуотча и сборной Севера. Его сын мог бы пойти по его стопам, если бы не вляпался в скандал с допингом и…. И я слишком сильно люблю сплетничать, — Тирион хихикнул, вертя в руках бокал. — Так что единственное детище Мормонта сейчас — его маленький жалкий клуб из мальчишек-неумех и бывших профи на пенсии. Заманчиво звучит, правда?

5.  
Лифт полз вверх медленно-медленно, сквозь прутья дул промозглый ветер, и приходилось кутаться в куртку сильнее. 

Чем выше они поднимались, тем сильнее ветер трепал их, а лифт начал понемногу раскачиваться.

— Боишься? — поддразнила Игритт, и Джон мужественно улыбнулся ей в ответ замёрзшими губами.

Наконец лифт остановился, и они выбрались из неё, прошли по ледяному коридору, вырезанному прямо в Стене, и вышли на смотровую площадку.

— Ого, — вырвалось у Джона. 

Ему открылось не просто огромное поросшее лесом пространство. Джон почувствовал себя так, будто всю жизнь жил в небольшом ограниченном пространстве и вдруг понял, что мир на самом деле огромный.

Где-то вдали небо серело и сливалось с такой же серой землёй, и в дымке мерцали снежные вершины, но чем ближе к Стене, тем больше было зелени и жизни.

— Что это там? — Джон перегнулся через парапет под смех Игритт. — Это мамонты, да? Мамонты? Целое стадо, посмотри скорее!

— Первый раз видишь мамонтов? — засмеялась она.

— Ну да… — Джон не мог оторвать глаз от открывшейся ему красоты. — Они там все, наверное, совсем непуганные, людей-то нет.

Игритт села рядом на парапет лицом к Джону. 

— Вообще-то бывают. Я вожу экскурсии, когда туристы есть, мы аж дотуда доходили, — она махнула рукой куда-то вдаль, на ей одной знакомый ориентир. — До Замка Крастера, такая древняя постройка, знаешь, времён Войны Пяти Королей.

— Это когда ещё чудища из-за Стены напали на Вестерос? — улыбнулся Джон.

Игритт пожала плечами.

— Знаешь, насчёт той истории с фанатами и убитым игроком…

— Не надо, — жёстко оборвала Игритт. — Хочешь с кем-нибудь поболтать об этом — валяй, спрашивай Стира, он тебе точно что-нибудь расскажет интересное.

— Стир участвовал в этом? — спросил Джон с удивлением. — Сколько ему тогда было? Шестнадцать? Восемнадцать? А, неважно. Я хотел сказать, что я верю тебе, и прости меня за мои слова.

Игритт снова пожала плечами, но лицо у неё стало довольное, губы растянулись в улыбке. Джону захотелось её поцеловать, и лишь мысль о том, что случится, если сделать это при таком ветре и на холоде, остановила его.

— А ты разве не собирался уезжать? — спросила Игритт нарочито равнодушно.

— Слухи. — Джон помахал руками. — Я собираюсь остаться, а ещё я хочу упросить отца прислать к нам тренера из Винтерфелла и немного проспонсировать нашу команду — купить мячи, обувь и всё такое. Стадион не мешает немного подремонтировать, а отец если сам не сможет дать денег, может найти спонсоров.

— У тебя прямо эйегоновские планы.

— Я не могу играть в плохой команде, я же лорд Сноу. Представь: огромный стадион, и все болельщики кричат: "Найтуотч, Найтуотч!"

Из-за тучи вышло солнце, Игритт смешно прищурилась от его лучей. Волосы её блестели, как тонкая проволока, веснушки темнели россыпью на милом лице, и Джон решил, что ни мороз, ни ветер сейчас не помешают ему поцеловать её.

 

Послесловие

На тренировку он пришёл раньше всех, включая тренера. Когда стали подтягиваться остальные, Джон уже размялся и теперь развлекался, чеканя мяч. 

Пип и Гренн, двое неразлучных друзей, вышли на поле, косясь на Джона, но не сказали ничего, и стали разминаться в стороне.   
Пип вздрогнул, когда ему под ноги подкатился мяч, а следом подошёл и Джон, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— Слушай, я не сказал, но ты классно меня подрезал в тот раз, — сказал он. 

Пип посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Ещё хочешь? — буркнул он. На скуле красовался свежий синяк, и это точно не было последствием их драки в раздевалке.

— Да нет, — Джон помотал головой. — Просто думаю показать тебе, как можно отобрать мяч, не ломая другому ноги. Хочешь, научу?


End file.
